


Another Thing Coming

by bloodsugar



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Desire, Feeding, Immortality, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Rook had come to Hope County to start a new life, as his inability to age forces him every twenty or so years. In this case, he’d stepped into a ridiculous hellhole of a place, dropped in the middle of a small civil war. Cults, Resistance. It is actually kind of uncanny how well Rook has fit into all of that madness, like he has found his place or something. Not that Rook believes in things like that. Being over a hundred years old makes one a bit cynical about fate, destiny, God, and the like.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	1. Special

Rook had come to Hope County to start a new life, as his inability to age forces him every twenty or so years. Most of his new starts have been easy to adjust to, given that Rook does not get easily attached to people. 

Yet in this case, he’d stepped into a ridiculous hellhole of a place, dropped in the middle of a small civil war. Cults, Resistance. It is actually kind of uncanny how well Rook has fit into all of that madness, like he has found his place or something. Not that Rook believes in things like that. Being over a hundred years old makes one a bit cynical about fate, destiny, God, and the like.

So now Rook is the junior deputy of the Sheriff’s department, setting the Project at Eden’s Gate progress back with each action he takes. 

His growing number of companions have their suspicions of course. Rook is hard to catch, harder to hurt, and despite being hunted like a wild rabbit, he is still alive. He can see the cultists coming when no one else can, and he can hear them from half a mile away. That is bound to raise a few eyebrows here and there. Particularly in the cases of Grace and Jess, who are too clairvoyant for their own good and have asked a number of inconvenient questions. 

  
Then there’s the peggies. They are, to Rook’s endless amusement, particularly confused as to why Rook just won’t die. He supposes it won’t be long until the rumours start or someone figures out his true nature and he is forced to leave again. But until then, it is business as usual. Taking the occasional bullet is a small price to pay for doing the right thing while simultaneously frustrating the cultists with his immortality. 

The thing about the cult though is that it has introduced Rook to a number of things that his vampirism does  _ not  _ equip him to fight so well. 

Starting with the Bliss. As it is a custom made drug Faith and the peggies have developed, the Bliss is not only localized to Hope County, but it is also very new. Which means that Rook is unfortunately, annoyingly, distinctly  _ not  _ immune to it. Said immunity will develop over time, but Rook can’t predict how long that will take. That is why he keeps ending up in uncomfortable situations in the Henbane River region, like jumping off a big statue. Or that could have been a hallucination, Rook doesn’t know for sure. Damn the Bliss, just damn it. 

Though the real bane of Rook’s existence lately is Jacob Seed. 

Rook is a patient man, made even more so by a lengthier than usual life and an affliction for human blood, which he can not freely obtain. He is also relatively quiet and reserved, and importantly, he doesn’t enjoy the fight, or at least not all aspects of the fight anyway.

But Jacob Seed tests Rook’s good nature. Jacob is cocky, cruel, closed minded, and for a former soldier he sure talks a lot. He has already had Rook kidnapped and forced to go through the Only You trials once, thus successfully making himself the Seed Rook dislikes the most. Rook can not remember ever finding someone this frustrating and hard to deal with. If Rook can avoid Jacob Seed for the rest of Jacob’s life, he would be pleased. Sadly his new life does not work that way. 

Rook has just disposed of the peggies at the Grand View Hotel and saved Eli’s man when Jacob sends his hunters again. Rook doesn’t run, because he stopped running when he lost his humanity. He hardly feels fear anymore, as nothing poses a true danger to his well being. 

Vampires have no natural predators. Whatever the Seeds attempt to do to Rook, it can not result in his death. 

That is how he ends up in the cage again. The thing about the cage is that being kept in it for days means Rook can not feed. He normally gets himself a rabbit a day, or a deer every couple of days. Sadly, Jacob Seed is not so kind as to provide that and starves Rook instead. While Rook is significantly stronger than the average human male he is unable to make his way out of the cage if he can’t remember the last time he fed. 

And then he has a special guest. 

Enter Joseph Seed. 

Ever since the first time Rook met The Father he can’t understand what makes the man so special. Sure Joseph is an objectively attractive man. But Rook has seen a lot of attractive people in his lifetime and most of them weren’t batshit crazy. What Joseph Seed has been spewing with so much conviction to all these people is impossible. 

Then again, Rook is a vampire, so what does he know. 

Joseph approaches the cage slowly with a handful of soft-spoken words to his brother first. 

It’s mere seconds until Rook smells it. Blood. 

Rook is suddenly extremely grateful for the cover of night, as if it was daytime his hunger would be that much easier to see. It is probably near a week since his last meal, which was not a ‘proper’ meal either, but animal blood. And here is Joseph Seed - smelling of delicious human blood, kneeling in front of Rook and sympathizing with Rook’s “pain”. 

Rook wants to snarl at the Seed that he knows nothing about Rook’s pain, but he’s mindful of his growing fangs. Joseph must have a wound or a new self-inflicted scar under his clothes somewhere because the smell is too vivid and fresh. It’s unmistakable. 

As Joseph tells Rook about his late wife all Rook can think of is sinking his teeth in Joseph’s bare forearm, about what his warm blood would taste like. Rook hasn’t fed on a human for many years, and hadn’t even missed it that much, but he wants Joseph Seed’s blood now. 

Joseph is so close,  _ too  _ close, Rook can just grab him and feed until he’s full. 

Rook looks down, tearing his gaze away. It doesn’t last long. Joseph Seed’s voice draws Rook in again, and so does his pulse. It is so steady, until their eyes meet again. Then Rook catches it start to go faster. 

There is not supposed to be an obvious sign of Rook’s hunger, not with his fangs hidden. And it is taking a lot of effort on Rook’s side to control that part of himself now. 

But while he was the one staring before, now it is Joseph staring back at him. Rook can not think of what The Father could be reacting to. He can’t know, no one has known in a long time. People never assume someone is a blood sucker until they have fangs poking holes in their skin. And Rook is being remarkably good at keeping his out of Joseph Seed’s slender neck, given the circumstances.

In the end, Joseph leaves without saying another word, and Rook is mind-fucked by Only You again. He goes through the motions, earns Jacob Seed’s unwanted approval, and wakes surrounded by corpses. Thankfully, Rook doesn’t taste human blood on his tongue, and he is still starving. An unlucky deer, sucked dry by the end of Rook’s feeding, fixes that problem. 

Rook still hates Jacob Seed.

It is a week later when Rook is approached by a cultist and given a note ‘From The Father’. Rook watches the peggy walk away and only opens the neatly folded paper when he can no longer hear her steps. 

Joseph’s handwriting, if he even writes his own notes, is clean and easy to read. Simple even. 

The message itself is not so simple. 

_ I know what you crave. You only need seek it from me, my child, and I will gladly provide.  _

Rook tears the paper with a sigh. 

  
Of course  _ Joseph Seed _ would be the first person to figure out Rook’s nature in over sixty years. Maybe he is special after all. 


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The problem with Joseph Seed is that he is a man of persistence. He doesn’t just leave Rook alone._

Rook’s initial approach to The Father potentially knowing his secret is to act as though nothing has changed. He doesn’t even know where this confidence is coming from. Normally if someone, human or not, can reveal his true nature Rook is relatively quick to cut his losses and move on. But that’s not the case here in Hope County. 

So Rook stays and continues his work with the Resistance.This time it simply doesn’t feel right to just up and leave, and Rook has always been one to follow his instincts. 

It is fully possible that Joseph Seed does not actually  _ know _ that Rook can eat burgers just fine, but needs blood to survive. Maybe when Rook was in the cage, Joseph found him sexually frustrated and is actually offering  _ that  _ type of relief. 

Rook finds that train of thought to be unwise to engage in, so he puts it aside. The Father is a bag of crazy and you don’t stick your fangs, or your dick, in crazy. Rook’s not going there. 

  
The thing is though, that if Joseph  _ does  _ know and he actually  _ is  _ offering Rook his blood, that is not any less of an appealing offer.

In his life as a vampire, Rook hasn’t fed much on humans, but he still knows the taste. And much like human food blood can be bad, average, or delicious. A vampire can not tell by the smell alone, but Joseph Seed’s blood hadn’t smelled bad. Rook can not help but wonder every once in a while how it would taste, and being given the opportunity to actually find out… is tempting. 

It’s not a good idea for Rook to even consider making use of that offer. For one, Joseph is batshit crazy. He would probably try to catch Rook in a moment of weakness or otherwise turn his nature against him. Rook fights his nature on a relatively frequent basis anyway, so he doesn’t need any of that, particularly in Hope County, where due to the high torture and kill rates Rook is near-constantly tempted to feed on people. Given that most of them are cruel sadistic cultists it is lucky for PEG that feeding on unwilling humans goes against Rook’s entire mindset. 

Therein lies Rook’s problem now. Joseph Seed is not unwilling, quite the opposite. 

Thankfully Rook is not so easily enticed. He has put good effort into rising above his baser needs and instincts, and his weaker moments of starvation aside, he can’t be swayed by The Father’s offer. 

  
  


~

The problem with Joseph Seed is that he is a man of persistence. He doesn’t just leave Rook alone. Instead he keeps popping up when Rook leasts expects him, and perhaps not so coincidentally, when Rook gets kidnapped by the other Seeds. 

The first time Rook encounters Joseph after the note is in front of half a dozen blissed peggies and Faith. 

“Now you’ll see,” she tells Rook, who unfortunately is also blissed, albeit not in the same way as the humans, so he sort of  _ does  _ see. 

He sees Joseph Seed half naked again, lean torso on display. Doesn’t this man own more than one shirt? Or does he simply prefer to be a walking enigma, preaching in the semi-nude? 

  
Before Rook can theorize Joseph comes up to him, accuses him of judgement and what have you. Rook is too busy staring at Joseph’s neck and face to really listen at first, but then that voice lures him in again. It is true, Rook doesn’t like who’s in charge, but does that mean the end of the world is upon them and people need to suffer? 

“I didn’t ask for this, I was chosen,” Joseph tells him, and then before Rook knows it, they’re leaning into each other, their foreheads pressed together. The world tips, changes, and Rook is reminded how much he dislikes the Bliss. “See, mankind is weak… and vulnerable,” Joseph adds, motioning at their surroundings. 

Rook grunts in agreement, having separated himself from mankind nearly a century ago. He wonders if Joseph’s word choice is intentional, but it almost doesn’t seem to be. Rook just watches him then, almost mesmerized, unable to shake the influence of the Bliss. He is not used to being weakened by petty human drugs, or by humans’ surprisingly intense looks. Rook really hopes Joseph isn’t about to offer him his blood right now, because it would be very inconvenient timing. 

Joseph steps up to him again, talking about the end of the world, about the Garden. None of it really makes sense to Rook, but he finds himself unable to object verbally to any of it. Then Joseph says, “I can save you,” like they’re supposed to mean something to each other. Like Rook is supposed to be worthy of entering said Garden, even after making his stance obvious. 

How can Joseph save him anyway? Rook needs human blood to survive. 

He goes to ask, but then Joseph is crouching and Rook, inexplicably, is following his move. The Bliss takes him again, and this time when he wakes up, Rook remembers everything even clearer than the last. 

‘ _ I can save you _ ,’ Joseph had said. Rook knows this entails more than religious mumbo jumbo. If the peggies are supposed to survive ‘The Collapse’ in bunkers, is Joseph Seed then going to ensure Rook has a fresh supply of blood throughout? Is Joseph going  _ to be  _ the supply? 

No. Rook hasn’t fed on humans for a long time, he never really made a habit of it, and he doesn’t intend to start now. 

Rook’s sire had once told him that humans can be more difficult to resist than Rook would think. Well, he’s been pretty good at resisting them so far. He can handle one mad preacher. 

  
  


~

  
  


Rook doesn’t hear from Joseph Seed for a while after. A part of him expects Joseph to send him more messages, via radio or some peggy, but none of that happens. The sense of disappointment is slight but it is there, and Rook finds himself resenting it. 

If it is attention he needs, he gets plenty of that from Mary May and random Resistance members. If it’s blood, then there are plenty of animals around. Some days Rook is so hungry he could probably suck a bear dry. Except it isn’t bears Rook would prefer, it is… other animals. 

The denial runs on the forefront for a while, but eventually Rook has to admit receiving an offer to feed from someone is not so easy to ignore. It’s certainly not easy to just accept but to pretend it isn’t there is harder. 

What makes it even more so is that Rook’s curiosity is peaked, but not actively sustained. Joseph doesn’t extend the offer again, not in a direct way anyway, but now whenever anyone mentions The Father, Rook thinks of the smell of his blood. Rook wouldn’t go as far as to say his mind is not his own, but there is suddenly a small part of it which Joseph Seed of all people occupies. 

And since Joseph doesn’t say the words again Rook finds himself strongly inclined to help Tracy fight the peggies by destroying Joseph’s statue. 

Rook borrows Adelaide’s helicopter Tulip to do it, which makes it a surprisingly easy task. He’s almost sad to see the image crumble, leaving an ugly, empty mass of steel underneath. 

Then a peggy brings Tulip down and Rook has to parachute his way into the statue like some unlikely hero in a Hollywood movie. He makes it to the first landing and is just starting his climb up, dodging bullets and knocking peggies out on his way, when not Faith’s but Joseph’s voice comes from Rook’s radio. 

“I see what you’ve done. I know what you’re doing. I’m not angry, but I’m disappointed. My people are coming to show you my displeasure.” 

The part about disappointment reminds Rook of something a high school teacher would say, which is kind of hilarious given most peggies’ mental development and Joseph being a preacher. 

It is the other bit though that truly gets to him, almost allowing a peggy to successfully shoot him in the head whilst Rook is starting up a ladder. 

Joseph knows what Rook is doing? What  _ is  _ Rook doing anyway?

He reminds himself he won’t feed on Joseph Seed. 

The rest of the peggies Rook encounters on his way to the top of the ruined statue learn to fly, in a downward trajectory. 

  
  


~

  
  


Rook doesn’t see Joseph Seed again until he is unfortunately kidnapped by some loyal cultists and brought to Joseph as an offering and a show of loyalty. 

One minute Rook is liberating an outpost, the next he is hit with a Bliss bullet. He comes to in the church in Joseph’s compound, tied up and gagged. Why did they have to gag him, he’s not even big on talking. 

The hardwood floor is surprisingly unforgiving under Rook’s knees when two of the peggies bring him up to kneel and have him face the podium. 

There’s shuffling of nervous peggy feet and hushed voices, then the sound of quiet steps steadily approaching Rook. He doesn’t have to look up and check to know it’s Joseph Seed. Rook does look anyway though, just in time to get an eyeful of long legs, rosary, and yep, shirtless chest on display. 

Joseph really doesn’t own many shirts at all, does he? Rook would make a quip about it, wasn’t his mouth otherwise unpleasantly occupied. He has half a mind to use his fangs to tear through the cloth in his mouth, but that might cause a scene. He skips over Joseph’s tattoos to glare up at him instead. 

Surprisingly and yet unsurprisingly, typical of Rook’s experience with The Father so far, Rook doesn’t have to wait long in his prone position. Joseph comes to him, looking down at Rook with a gaze that is difficult to read. It isn’t that Rook expects a punch, but when Joseph’s fingers gently graze the skin where the gag is digging, he is caught off guard. It lasts a second, but in the sudden silence in the church, it feels like a year. Rook’s idea of time is not so distorted usually, not even as a vampire.

Joseph steps back then, taking another moment until he breaks eye contact with Rook. 

“Release him,” he says, calm and assured, to the peggies around them.

There is more silence, confused looks exchanged. Rook can see them with his peripherals, but it’s Joseph he is interested in. There is something about this man that doesn’t make sense to Rook. Joseph’s actions, his way of expression, his word choices do not always align with one specific agenda. 

Why would he spare Rook punishment or torture after everything Rook has done? Better yet, why would he go in the complete opposite direction and be so gentle with him? 

A cultist interrupts Rook’s thoughts then. 

“We thought you would be happy, Father… He has caused a lot of damage and we offer him to you for punishment.” It’s a woman, with a deep voice that reflects her dislike of Joseph’s orders quite clearly. Rook would admire her balls, but with the effects of the Bliss bullet wearing off he’d rather set himself free and knock her unconscious. Of course he doesn’t do it.

Whether Joseph senses Rook’s tension or not is unclear, but it is only with a mere motion of his hand that has the peggies scrambling to obey and rid Rook of his bonds and the gag. It is uncanny how much influence a slim man like Joseph holds over hundreds of people, most of whom look like they’ve recently won a season of that island survivalist TV show. Rook is, not for the first time, reluctantly impressed with Joseph’s quiet power.

It is straight after the peggies have removed Rook’s bounds that they are instructed to leave in Joseph’s typical patient, yet final tone of voice. It is a bad idea altogether, and yet they obey again like well behaved children. Rook is barely up on his feet when he finds himself alone with Joseph Seed in that very chapel where it all first began. 

He eyes Joseph then, trying to determine his best course of action.

Is Rook supposed to kill The Father here and now? Teach Joseph Seed a lesson for being gullible or trusting enough to stay alone with someone he knows is a vampire? 

Rook has no doubt the peggies have the church surrounded, but none of this can actually save Joseph’s life if Rook were to decide to just go ahead and snap his slender neck like a twig. There are arguably more than enough things that Joseph has done that would warrant an action like that against him. Rook can simply execute it faster and more efficiently than the average Resistance fighter, all of them being human.

Come to think of it, it is a mystery how more vampires haven’t been drawn to the madness in Hope County. Usually an environment of this type, with a human death ratio of ‘so-fucking-many’ makes Rook’s kind swarm to one place. If Rook was to ask Joseph about it, he assumes Joseph would somehow manage to link that to fate and God as well. It is ridiculous, really. What would God have to do with vampirism? 

Rook is almost petulantly silent for a while as they simply exist in each other’s presence. Joseph makes his way to the podium, picks up a book, changes the page, puts down the book. It is illogically calm and quiet, and ultimately it makes Rook uneasy where he watches The Father from a few feet away. 

No one has ever been this cool and collected in Rook’s presence after finding out his true nature. Most people had assumed he would attack them at any second, and despite that not being the case, Rook’s relationships with them had deteriorated pretty much straight after. That is the power of fear, be it unfound. 

And yet here Joseph Seed is, having all the reason to be afraid of Rook and somehow not feeling it. That is downright incomprehensible to Rook. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” he finally inquires, his voice dry from the gag and not being used for however many hours it has been since Rook was kidnapped. 

Joseph finally turns to face him again then, his head tilting to the side to examine Rook’s expression. He probably sees irritation and confusion there, but his own expression does not seem to change much from Joseph’s usual seriousness. 

“Why would I be, when I know you would never truly hurt me.” 

Joseph doesn’t even pose it as a question. There is so much certainty in his voice, Rook wants to choke him on principle. Of course he would hurt Joseph fucking Seed. Rook just has to sneer in response, at the very least. 

“You seem awfully sure of that.”

In lieu of an answer, not that Rook has posed a question, Joseph offers a slight shrug of one bare shoulder, the action so subtle another human would miss it. 

“You deserve to be hurt,” Rook says, refusing to wait for a verbal follow up. 

Joseph gives him a curious look then, his blue eyes narrowing. 

“Is that what you think, Rook?” he asks straight away. 

It’s the first time he has said Rook’s name. 

Rook is momentarily suspended in time, just long enough for Joseph to step closer to him, radiating body heat. His heartbeat is rhythmic, yet steady to Rook’s ears. 

“Is it punishment you seek to deliver?” Joseph asks, his hands coming up to rest on Rook’s chest. “Would you truly prefer that, rather than to take the nourishment I offer you?” 

Before Joseph has finished that question, both of his slim wrists are in Rook’s hand. Rook wants to break them, but his hold is nothing more than firm. He just ends up glaring down at Joseph, somehow unable to take this anywhere. 

Rook ought to kill Joseph Seed now and put an end to the Project at Eden’s Gate. 

Then with perfect timing, Joseph says, “take what you need from me, child.” 

Rook is at least sixty years older than Joseph Seed. He is not a child, and Joseph Seed has no idea what Rook ‘needs’. 

It’s the worst idea of the decade for Rook to just ‘take’ what Joseph is urging him to accept, especially given that Joseph is a madman leading a cult. Somehow none of it matters enough to stop Rook from pulling Joseph in by the wrists until he bumps into Rook’s body with a quiet ‘oof’. 

There aren’t many changes to a vampire’s appearance prior to a feed - elongation of the canines to penetrate skin better, some blood rushing to the face, most visibly to the eyes. It’s enough to wake a person’s fight or flight instinct, and Rook lets Joseph see all of it with that intense blue gaze of his. 

Joseph stares up at Rook, heart rate barely accelerating, and then he makes matters worse by breaking eye contact with Rook to lean his head aside. 

Rook sinks his fangs right into Joseph’s shoulder. 

Infuriatingly, Joseph Seed’s blood tastes as good as Rook imagined it would. 


	3. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Joseph’s answering sound of discomfort at Rook’s first sip is almost as satisfying as the act of feeding itself._

That first time, Rook holds Joseph in place, thrilling in The Father’s lean form suddenly tense in his arms. 

Joseph’s answering sound of discomfort at Rook’s first sip is almost as satisfying as the act of feeding itself. His blood tastes almost other-worldly, flowing smoothly down Rook’s throat.

Then Joseph shifts to gently press the side of his face against Rook’s, uttering his approval with a broken but firm ‘Yes.’ It makes Rook twitch where his fangs are still halfway into Joseph’s surprisingly soft shoulder. 

Yes? Well, in that case.

Rook releases the shallow bite then only to move to Joseph’s neck, finding that carotid artery and sinking his fangs in to the hilt. His intention is to teach Joseph a lesson in trust, but his own body refuses to comply. 

Rook takes less than half of his fill, too hurried and yet somehow too careful at the same time. He leaves a hazy, soft, _conscious_ Joseph Seed behind in the chapel, and kills a handful of peggies on his way out of the compound to compensate for it.

  
  


~

  
  


It only spirals from there. 

Rook spends the first week after feeding on Joseph gorging on any mid-sized animal he can find in the county, trying to forget Joseph’s taste, to _replace_ it. Predictably, it doesn’t work in the slightest. Every time Rook tries, he is reminded of how much more satisfying it was to feed on a human, how much better Joseph’s blood tasted. 

He finds himself thinking of Joseph as just ‘Joseph’, suddenly on a first name basis with Joseph _fucking_ Seed. Rook must be losing his mind.

Even his companions start to notice his moods, in the rare times when Rook even agrees to take one or two of them with him. Grace asks him about it in her down to earth way, but lets it go when Rook’s curt reply of “Nothing’s wrong,” is all she gets in response. 

Hurk helpfully suggests Rook kill some more peggies to make himself feel better; Jess asks who she needs to kill with an arrow to the eye. 

Adelaide, charming as always, corners Rook on one of the docks at the marina. 

“Alright, honey, you need to release some of that tension,” she says to him.

Like most vampires, and cats, Rook is not fond of water, so he has nowhere to go. He is about to tell her he doesn’t need to get laid, but she continues. 

“When was the last time you fed?” 

Rook gapes at her, suddenly grateful there are no Resistance members around. “You know?!” he asks, incredulous. 

First Joseph Seed, now others? What is it with this place? Rook had gone some thirty years without anyone even asking if there is something going on with him before he came here. 

Adelaide shrugs, rolling her eyes. 

“Baby, of course I know, I saw you munching on a judge wolf a week ago.” She trails off then, her gaze going distant for a moment. “That poor, poor thing,” she concludes finally. 

Rook makes a face and crosses his arms across his chest. First of all, that _thing_ had been vicious and beyond saving. 

Also, this is not good. If Rook had that movie thing humans call a ‘glamour’, he’d use it right now. He also happens to be very fond of his companions, so just killing one isn’t a solution. 

“Stop thinking of an escape strategy and just listen to me,” Adelaide scolds him right out of his thoughts, the stern look on her face making her look her age for once. 

It actually forces Rook to listen. “I ate yesterday,” he answers begrudgingly, choosing his words so as to at least try and sound human, despite there being no point in it now.

Adelaide shakes her head in disapproval then, turning away. “Clearly it wasn’t enough,” she says over her shoulder while walking away. 

Rook, left alone on the dock with only the fish in the water to keep him company, has no other choice but to agree. 

  
  


~

  
  


Rook’s follow up strategy, as the one before had close to zero success rate, is to assume Joseph has experienced for himself the result of his own poor choices and won’t repeat that mistake. 

It works out okay until during a mission to liberate John Seed’s ranch, Joseph calls out for Rook on open radio. 

“The offer still stands,” Joseph says, exactly when Rook is sneaking behind a peggy. 

Rook is thrown off his guard, his reaction delayed even for a human, which he is not. The alarms are set off, Rook and Boomer run away, and the mission is a complete failure. 

John Seed contacts him not ten minutes later. 

“What was that about, _Deputy_?” 

Honestly, Rook wishes he didn’t know. He should pretend he doesn’t in any case - go to the Spread Eagle, have a beer, chat with Sharky and Mary May; take Cheeseburger hunting; have a good night sleep. 

Instead, tired of resisting his urges and irritated by Joseph’s nerve, Rook takes off for the compound. 

When he gets there the peggies let him walk straight in, clearly having been instructed to do so. They all give Rook death glares, like that first night Rook had come here, but he pays them no mind. He’s not here for them tonight. He’s never been here for them. 

Rook enters the church with a bang, nearly taking the doors down. No need for pleasantries if Joseph is _so okay_ with Rook’s nature. 

Joseph is alone inside this time, and he faces Rook immediately. He’s wearing a shirt for once, white and … unbuttoned at the top. 

For easy access, Rook’s mind supplies. 

“You’re insane,” he tells Joseph, unable to help the sneer off of his lips. 

At first, Joseph simply blinks at him, calm and slow, like a cat. “And yet here you are,” he says finally, and leans back against the podium. 

Rook is on him in the next moment, tearing that shirt open the rest of the way. He is not usually one for manhandling, but it’s practically unintentional now. Something about Joseph Seed makes Rook want to crawl right out of his skin. 

He pins Joseph against the podium and sniffs at him, trying to find wariness, fear, anything even remotely normal in terms of human reaction to a predator. He finds none. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” Rook asks, gritting his teeth, trying to stop himself from thinking about the last time he was here. 

Joseph looks up at him, his gaze as steady as his heartbeat. “You can’t hurt me, Rook,” he says, answering a question Rook didn’t ask. 

Frustrated, Rook hangs his head, his hands tightening on Joseph’s arms, fingers sinking into the skin. 

He’s hungrier than he can remember being in a long, long time. All he can think about is Joseph’s blood, so close Rook can almost taste it. 

“I will not go back on my word,” Joseph says then, still in Rook’s hold. It’s not obedience, or submissiveness, not really. Rook doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t want to know, he just wants to be able to resist it.

He starts to open his mouth, his control slipping, and Joseph is already tipping his head back. Rook groans in dismay, muffling the sound with a bite into Joseph’s neck. 

The blood, and Rook takes it freely this time, is somehow even warmer and more delicious than the last time. It rushes down Rook’s throat like heat at first, overwhelming yet insufficient. 

Rook keeps his prey in place, his grip on Joseph’s arms near ruthless at first. Then when the thirst starts to ease away, he slows his feeding down. He sucks gently, fighting the moans threatening to spill into Joseph’s neck, his hands slipping to Joseph’s hips. It feels so natural to do this somehow.

Rook pulls away reluctantly when he starts to feel close to sated. There is a part of him that doesn’t want to potentially hurt Joseph, as little sense as that makes. It shouldn’t be this way, but it is. 

This time, when Joseph reaches for him, Rook doesn’t step away. He lets Joseph draw him down, their foreheads brought together. 

Joseph sighs audibly, his shoulders slumped. 

“We should patch you up,” Rook hears himself saying. He feels better somehow, stronger - even stronger than he usually is. His frame of reference is limited, but he doesn’t remember this being part of the deal with human donors. 

“I will do it myself,” Joseph reassures Rook, carefully extracting himself from Rook’s hands. 

Rook barely lets him, eyebrows furrowed together, for a moment unable to reconcile the new feelings he is experiencing. Then it strikes him.

Intimacy. That is what the feed imposes between the human-vampire pair, to ensure the continuous supply of blood. 

Rook doesn’t want to allow it, but it’s nature. Even for the undead, it finds a way. He will probably be back soon, driven not only by hunger, but also by the knowledge that his need can be easily met by his human. 

He ends up helping Joseph tend to the small holes created by Rook’s fangs, reluctant affection soaring when Joseph says to him, “I told you you couldn’t hurt me.” It appears to be true. 

  
  


~

  
  


He feeds on Joseph twice more over the course of the next two weeks. Each session is localised to the church, Rook’s new favorite feeding ground. 

Joseph requests Rook’s bite both times, all softness and reassurance.

Rook stops trying to convince himself he won’t go to Joseph again.


	4. Desire for Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The one thing humans have gotten right about their monster lore is that vampires can find sexual pleasure in feeding on people._

The one thing humans have gotten right about their monster lore is that vampires  _ can  _ find sexual pleasure in feeding on people. 

It’s not as sexy as TV shows and movies try to make it seem most of the time, but it can be. A way to think of it is just like any other type of interaction between two beings - there can be some chemistry, or no chemistry, or a lot of chemistry. Feeding is much of the same - it can be almost clinical and boring, or it can take on a sexual component should the participants be a good fit for each other. 

Rook tells himself he won't let his feeding on Joseph turn sexual. 

The newly found protectiveness Rook feels is one thing. The developing bond between him and Joseph has the basic purpose to guarantee Rook’s next meal, and the dozen meals after that. 

But that can and should be all that it is. Knowing this, Rook allows himself to contact Joseph and feed on him, confident in his ability to stay impartial to any  _ other  _ type of appeal Joseph might have. 

That is most likely why Rook is caught completely off guard when the next time he’s feeding on Joseph, Joseph pulls Rook’s hands to guide them to his waist. The skin is soft and warm to the touch, bare as usual, which never proposed a problem before. It’s enough to make Rook pause and withdraw his fangs from Joseph’s neck.

He pulls back and narrows his eyes at Joseph’s face, annoyed at the interruption. They are in the church again, Rook having pressed Joseph against the doors this time, too impatient after a few days without. Joseph’s eyes are hooded, but the typical sharpness to them is somehow still there. 

Rook tightens his hands on Joseph’s waist in warning. 

“Would you rather not touch me while I satiate your need?” Joseph asks, and Rook almost cringes. That is a weird way to word the question, and he’s not sure how to answer.

Rook clears his throat and swallows the remainder of blood in his mouth down, letting go of Joseph altogether, his appetite suddenly gone. He scowls as he steps away. 

“I didn’t realize it was necessary.” 

Joseph doesn’t reach for him then, and he doesn’t reach for him when Rook leaves the church either. 

The following days Rook is twitchy and quick to anger, the brunt of his bad mood taken by the peggies unfortunate enough to encounter him. He liberates the U.S Auto in less than ten minutes, alone, a personal record since he joined the fight against Eden’s Gate. In his wake he leaves a dozen dead peggies and still finds himself thirsting for more violence, making his way into Faith’s territory straight after. 

Rook burns three Bliss fields and is on his way to a fourth when Faith sends The Chosen after him and one of their bombs nearly blows Rook’s foot off. He spits into his radio that he’s going to snap Faith’s neck like a twig the next time he sees her and calls Hurk in to bring the planes down. Rook’s only other option is to throw a boulder at the plane, but good luck to him explaining  _ that  _ after. 

He makes his way to Adelaide’s marina with his sour mood unchanged, and it is only after Adelaide has sent him off to bed that Rook realizes he’s been staying on the edges of the regions for the past 48 hours, essentially circling Joseph’s island. 

Rook blames the interrupted feeding session and the vampire-donor bond for his attitude and forces himself to sleep. 

There’s no other reason why he would be mapping his territory, giving into base instinct like that. 

  
  


~

  
  


It happens again. Rook has just gotten over his irritability and is getting back to normal, so he accepts Joseph’s offer to go see him again. 

Joseph sits astride him this time, with Rook on one of the church pews, their height difference presenting Rook with the perfect angle to bite into Joseph’s neck. Rook is barely at his second sip of blood and about to suck a real mouthful in when Joseph takes Rook’s hands and places them on his hips. Rook growls then, louder than he means to. He really doesn’t want to be forced to stop feeding now that he’s just getting started. 

He goes to pull his hands away but Joseph squeezes them, the action leaving Rook with little room for interpretation. Being what he is, Rook can force Joseph’s will away physically but there is a part of him now that doesn’t want to. The vampire will always be grateful to the donor for offering the gift of their blood. Rook will always want to avoid displeasing Joseph, particularly in moments like this. 

Rook frowns and sinks his fangs deeper into Joseph’s neck while leaving his hands passive on Joseph’s hips. It seems to be enough. 

After he’s done feeding he helps Joseph attach a small bandage to his neck. How Joseph explains those to his followers Rook is curious to know, but it’s not what he wants to talk about right now. 

“Why is it important to you that I touch you?” he asks, his eyebrows raised expectantly. 

Joseph dismounts Rook’s legs then in a motion that is surprisingly graceful. He doesn’t even sway on his feet as he contemplates Rook for a moment. 

“The act itself implies care,” Joseph says finally, making his way to the other end of the church to blow out some candles, the little light in the church dimming further as a result. “When it is just your canines under my skin, I feel cheap.” Rook hears him conclude. 

There are no more words exchanged between them but when Rook finally tears his gaze away from Joseph’s form, he leaves feeling like an asshole. The sensation is almost strong enough to override the relief after the feed completely.

~ 

The next two times Rook feeds on Joseph he takes care to touch Joseph anywhere it seems appropriate - on his back, on his sides. 

The third time Rook holds Joseph close, firm but gentle, his hand cupping the back of Joseph’s neck. 

The fourth and fifth times Rooks arms are around Joseph’s waist and Rook allows himself to sink into it, humming as he feeds. 

By the sixth time it feels wrong  _ not  _ to touch Joseph in some way. 

Joseph is actually very pleasant to establish physical contact with, despite Rook’s expectations being the opposite. He’d figured Joseph would be wiry and stiff, reluctant to let himself be touched, when it’s actually nothing like that. Joseph is only distant, and only remotely so, up until the moment Rook approaches him. From then on, he is soft and pliant, always leaning into Rook’s touch. 

Rook inadvertently grows fond of that on two levels - it’s actually nice to establish physical contact with another being, and Joseph is being  _ vulnerable  _ with him. Here Rook is, a vampire who can drain Joseph of his blood should he so choose, and yet Joseph is trusting the entirety of his body in Rook’s hands.

Where it had felt completely unnatural to even think about holding Joseph Seed in the beginning, Rook grows to think of it as a main part of his meal. The glass of red wine with his steak, if you will. 

~

It’s one of those calm and quiet feeds during which Rook doesn’t even try to keep his hands to himself. He is stroking up and down Joseph’s naked back, pulling blood into his mouth at regular intervals, his sucking firm. 

Joseph, propped on the backrest of a pew, lets out quiet sounds of approval, one of his hands gently petting Rook’s hair. Rook lets him do that too lately, enjoys it even. 

It’s all very easy, until Rook detracts his fangs from Joseph’s neck and being bent still sees that Joseph is hard in his jeans. That has either never happened before or Rook has somehow never noticed it. The worst part is that like some Pavlovian response, Rook’s own dick stirs in his pants straight away. Rook is hard within seconds, then straining under his zipper by the time he straightens to his full height to look down at Joseph and meet his eyes. The recognition he sees there makes his dead heart drop to his stomach.

Unsure of what to say, Rook is glued to his spot between Joseph’s legs. If he leans forward some, they’d be touching…  _ there _ . This is going to be a problem, Rook realizes. When did this even turn sexual?

“Rook.” As always, Joseph is the one to find the words. Somehow it’s always him leading the conversation, leading Rook places he’s not ready to go. 

“Yes?” Rook gives him a look in return, barely finding his voice. All he can taste is Joseph’s blood. 

“You don’t have to do anything you do not want to.” 

That surprises Rook. He’d expected Joseph to be pushy, demanding. 

He’d expected to be happy if Joseph gave him an out. 

Problem is, Rook clearly  _ wants  _ to. He gives Joseph a contemplative long look and forces himself to walk away. 

It isn’t the first time Joseph lets him, calm with the knowledge that Rook will be back. 

~

The next few days are torture. 

It’s one thing for a vampire to have an erection after feeding - that’s somewhat ‘acceptable’. But what Rook ends up with is a near permanent boner, one he gets almost every time he thinks of feeding on Joseph, or just Joseph, or even just feeding. It gets so bad Rook thinks he might pop one while drinking from a deer, so he starts avoiding animal blood altogether. The Montana wildlife may be lucky, but Rook feels anything other than. 

Joseph contacts him on the third day of Rook’s self imposed feeding strike, while Rook is taking Boomer for a walk around Fall’s End.

Rook’s burner phone rings just as Pastor Jerome is waving for Rook to join him in the church. Rook briefly considers letting the phone ring but gives the pastor a sign and answers the call. 

“You’re not going to ask me to join Eden’s Gate again, are you?” Rook asks as soon as he picks up. 

He’d exchanged numbers with Joseph -  _ The Father _ has a cell phone, go figure - a few weeks ago, and unfortunately there have actually been times when Joseph simply called Rook to try and convince him to join the cult.

“I am going to ask until you see your rightful path, but it will not be today,” Joseph answers, his tone patient as usual. 

Rook is somewhat grateful for it; it appears he is reluctantly starting to get used to Joseph’s passionate speeches. He moves the phone away to whistle at Boomer to follow him and starts walking toward Nick Rye’s place. With any luck, Joseph won’t piss Rook off enough to make him borrow Nick’s plane and bomb an outpost. 

“Will you join me tonight?” Joseph asks, not waiting for Rook to comment on his previous statement. 

Rook shrugs, fully realizing Joseph can not see him. He takes a while to answer verbally, childish, human spite driving him to it. He may be hungry but he’ll be damned if he lets his nature control his actions. The  _ other  _ instinct he’d recently rediscovered Rook doesn’t even dare think about now. 

“I think not,” he answers finally, his voice a little meaner than it should be. Rook is irritated to realize he’s doing that immature thing humans do where they try to mistreat people they want to fuck, which Rook curses himself over. It wasn’t enough that he made The Father his donor, he has to want to bang Joseph too now? He really  _ is  _ being tested, even if it’s not by a fictional deity.

Joseph interrupts his thoughts with one of his trademark sighs he usually reserves for the times Rook is exceptionally difficult to deal with. 

“Why do you fight so much?” he asks, clearly not expecting an answer from Rook. “You fight me, you fight my brothers, my sister - even after all the times we have shown you compassion.” Rook nearly snorts at that - as if Jacob’s cage can be referred to as compassionate treatment - but Joseph is not done. 

“You fought your thirst for my essence for weeks, now you fight your desire for my flesh.” 

  
Rook does scowl then. Could Joseph make this sound any more like a young adult novel? 

The worst part is that it’s working. Rook’s boner has quickly made an appearance, already making his jeans feel tight. 

“Come to me, Rook.” 

Rook’s dick throbs immediately, as if commanded to. 

He really shouldn’t. If he goes to Joseph now, he will most likely give in to his ill advised urges, like he eventually does with everything Joseph-related. 

“Come,” Joseph instructs, and Rook’s burner breaks in his fist along with the last of his resolve. 

Joseph wants some kinky vampire sex? Rook will deliver. 

  
  
  



	5. The Best Lay

Rook paces around Fall’s End for over an hour after the call’s abrupt end. 

His phone is ruined, Pastor Jerome never did get to tell him whatever it was he wanted to say, and Boomer is unhappy about his short walk. Yet somehow all of those things combined are not enough to snap Rook out of his unease. 

He can’t recall ever being this conflicted about anything, not even during his human life. Maybe he just doesn’t remember anymore, or maybe Joseph Seed _is_ the enigma everyone believes he is. But Rook is sick of overthinking, sick of the reminder of his long lost human nature. He has been a predator for too long to go back to being an insecure weakling. 

What Joseph has requested, Joseph is going to get. And what Joseph has offered to give, Rook will take.

Rook makes his way to the compound as soon as it’s dark out, using nature’s cycle for cover. Creatures of the night and all that. A couple of peggies notice him on his way to the church, but they make no move to stop him as usual lately. 

Joseph is at the entrance of the church, waiting for Rook, his form seeming somewhat small in the gaping doorway. The usual sensuality of his movements is still there when he extends his arm out to reach for Rook. 

Instead of taking his hand, Rook picks him up by the legs and carries him into the church, rumbling low in his throat when Joseph has no other choice but to wrap his arms and thighs around Rook for purchase. 

Inside the church, Rook drops Joseph on top of the podium and buries his face into his naked chest straight away. At Joseph’s little gasp Rook nips at a nipple and licks a trail down, from the crown tattoo, over the Eden tattoo on Joseph’s toned stomach. The lack of fat almost makes Rook mad again. He’s only just getting used to the fact that Joseph is someone he is attracted to, he doesn’t need extra reminders that Joseph is a fine specimen of the human race. 

“Rook, slow down,” Joseph urges, just as Rook’s tongue is down to the L of the ‘LUST’ scar, Rook’s fangs already extended and ready to sink into Joseph’s supple skin to draw blood. 

“Not going to,” he responds with a grunt, fingers dipping into Joseph’s thighs to keep him in place. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Rook asks.

Joseph doesn’t answer until Rook has made quick work of his belt and jeans, pulling them open and gripping them to slide down Joseph’s legs. Despite maybe wanting to protest initially, Joseph shifts on the podium to ease the process until seconds later his jeans are around his ankles. 

“It is,” he says quietly, as though a short couple of hours ago he wasn’t the one to instruct Rook to _come_ and take him.

Rook only looks up for a second to meet Joseph’s eyes, barely enough of a warning, and bends down to sink his teeth in Joseph’s pale thigh. Joseph spasms and cries out, legs trembling at either side of Rook. As far as deterrents come, it’s far from enough for Rook to go slower or pull away. He sucks a mouthful of blood, his dick rock hard in his jeans as he listens to Joseph’s consequent soft cries. Rook’s sire had told him early on that feeding could sometimes be even better for humans than it is for vampires. Through the haze in his mind, Rook thinks this may be proof of that, especially when Joseph’s long fingers lock into his hair and he pulls weakly at it, calling Rook’s name with a moan. He sounds wrecked. 

Rook doesn’t indulge for long, the feed coming secondary on his list of priorities. He doesn’t give Joseph a chance to get used to it or sink into it, just retracts his fangs, licking the last droplets of Joseph’s delicious blood from them. He will be taking more soon enough. 

He shoves Joseph’s boots off, uncaring that a peggy might sneak a peek inside, and follows that up with nudging Joseph’s jeans down and off so they tumble to the ground too. Rook’s not in a hurry but he sure doesn’t intend to wait for this. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he says bluntly, gaze boring into Joseph’s blue eyes. 

He thinks he sees Joseph momentarily stunned at the choice of words, a hint of shyness in Joseph’s expression as he shivers, goosebumps on his soft skin. 

“That is why I asked you here,” Joseph says but it does come out somewhat embarrassed as he breaks eye contact with Rook to look down. 

Sometimes Rook forgets how deep into the religious bullshit Joseph is. This type of internal struggle making its way to the surface of Joseph’s expression is almost endearing. A part of Rook wants to ask if Joseph has done this before, if Rook is his first man. But Rook is sick of delaying after invites are so freely given.

He pulls Joseph off of the podium and drags him to a pew, bending him over it. Joseph is a sight like that, fully naked and on display, and Rook takes a moment to appreciate the view before he kneels behind him. He palms Joseph’s ass cheeks, appreciating the fullness in his hands, the surprising firmness of muscle underneath, then noses between them.

Joseph trembles and has just enough time to say, “Rook, that’s-” before Rook is licking at his tight little hole, dipping the tip of his tongue inside without waiting. 

“Oh God,” Joseph gasps immediately and Rook snorts. One lick and The Father himself is calling his Lord’s name in vain. How ironic is that? 

Rook grips Joseph’s ass harder and spreads it open, licking into it again, deeper each time. Joseph twists and arches into his hold, panting breathlessly when Rook doesn’t allow him any real movement. 

He starts to piston his tongue in and out of Joseph’s channel, enjoying the flutter of it around his tongue. 

Joseph squirms harder, growing hot in Rook’s hands, his pants quickly turning into moans, the volume of his usually soft voice rising. It normally only happens when Joseph is preaching to his followers or trying to convince Rook to join Eden’s Gate. Rook much prefers this. 

He licks into Joseph until Joseph is shaking in his hands, an incoherent mess of “Rook, oh no, oh God, oh, yes, ohh, ohh, ohh, Rook, ohh,” spilling from his mouth. Hearing the usually intelligent Joseph like this makes Rook’s dick throb again, seeking release from its trap in Rook’s jeans. 

After a few more minutes of torture for Joseph, only when Rook is certain Joseph is on the brink of orgasm, Rook abruptly pulls away and stands. He squeezes Joseph’s ass, enjoying the slump of his form over the pew, the rise and fall of Joseph’s back as he tries to regain his breath. It’s great to see him overwhelmed for once, Rook should have probably done this sooner. 

Rook spins Joseph around, having Joseph face him as he assesses his state. 

Joseph’s cheeks are flushed, he’s still short of breath, and his pupils have almost eaten out the blue of his iris. 

“You want more?” Rook asks, not to be an asshole, but to just hear it. He wants Joseph to ask, no, to beg for Rook’s cock. He wants that more than Joseph’s blood. 

It takes Joseph a few moments to straighten up, to swallow audibly and say, “Rook, you know I do.” 

Rook wants to grab him and impale him on his cock right then and there. As far as consent goes, this will do for now. 

He looks around, noting the lack of any appropriate surface to do this on. Floor would be hard on Joseph’s back, but it would be harder on his knees. Rook will have to be the cushion a human like Joseph needs. So he sits down on the pew and brings Joseph into his lap, with Joseph’s back to Rook’s chest. 

Like this Joseph faces the podium and the PEG symbol where a cross would usually be. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything to Rook, but the knowledge that it means something to Joseph makes Rook excited nevertheless. 

He keeps an arm around Joseph’s waist, holding him close and steady when Joseph shifts in his lap, rearranging his naked body on top of Rook’s. 

“Sit still,” Rook instructs. It’s not an accidental lapdance he’s after although that would be something to remember. He reaches for his fly, eager, unzipping fast. In seconds he has taken his dick out and given it a few firm strokes to ease some of the pressure off. 

“I don’t have any diseases, I can’t have them,” Rook tells Joseph rather than asking the question. Hope County under the Seeds’ rule does not exactly have a large supply of condoms lying around. 

Sure enough, Joseph understands the implications of Rook’s words without difficulty. He turns his face enough to give Rook a little sideways glance as he presses his ass back against Rook’s cock. 

“I do not intend for any barriers between us,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Rook curses under his breath and licks his lips, his erection pulsing for the right kind of attention. 

No barriers it is. 

He fingers Joseph quickly, one finger soon followed by the next. Joseph’s ass is tight at first, but it relaxes soon enough. Before long, Rook has the opportunity to guide his length inside - slow on the initial slide.

On top of him, Joseph is surprisingly quiet, body taut with pressure, until Rook bottoms out completely. When Joseph is seated the entire way, he breathes out shakily and squeezes at Rook’s knees, the motion tense but weak. 

“You feel exactly as I imagined you would,” he confesses, his already snug hole fluttering around Rook’s cock. 

Rook is not exactly surprised now to hear Joseph has fantasized about this but it doesn’t make the words any less meaningful. He imagines Joseph thinking about this moment, about Rook’s cock… 

It’s too hot. Rook’s hips snap up on their own accord, once, twice, grinding impossibly deeper. Gravity aids him in it, too, Joseph bouncing hard on his length, their skin slapping together. Joseph cries out at that, calling for his God again, his fingers digging into Rook’s legs. Any louder and the peggies will come to his ‘rescue’ only to catch them in the act. Rook almost wants them to see that, to see Joseph impaled on The Deputy’s hard cock, blasphemy leaving his righteous lips. That alone could be enough to destroy their entire cult, the project crumbling under the weight of The Father’s sin. 

But Rook is possessive too, he’s not going to share his donor, not during moments like this. He keeps Joseph in place and keeps fucking up into him, rhythmic and firm on each thrust, again and again until Joseph throws his head back on Rook’s shoulder. From this position, Rook can see his eyes squeezed shut, a grimace of pleasure contorting his handsome features. 

Rook thrusts, relentless, no fatigue or tiredness plaguing him like they would with a human. He’s just fed, he can plow Joseph’s ass all night and not have to stop for a second. Joseph would have to _beg_ him for mercy, oversensitive and drooling from his orgasms until Rook decides to spare him and stop. 

He nuzzles Joseph’s neck, sniffing him, the smell of Joseph’s pleasure intoxicating. Rook grabs him by the hips and holds him up, giving himself more room to slide almost the whole way out, then slam back in. He repeats it until Joseph attempts to cover his mouth to stifle his moans. 

“Oh God, oh God!” Rook hears him call out and chuckles. 

“Yeah,” he encourages, lips brushing Joseph’s spine over the Eden’s Gate symbol. “God can’t give you this, can he?” he asks. 

Joseph appears incapable of providing a coherent answer - perhaps due to the endless motions of Rook fucking into him - his body stiffening with approaching orgasm. Rook takes pity on him, deciding not to force an answer, and moves Joseph up and down on his cock like he weighs nothing. 

Moments later Joseph clamps down on him and comes, shuddering in Rook’s lap and whining something nonsensical. 

Rook pets the quivering muscles in Joseph’s stomach in response, soothing him through his orgasm, a smile on his lips. He doesn’t stop his thrusts, just allows Joseph to sit back down and take Rook’s entire length inside his warmth. 

As soon as Joseph’s body turns pliant in his hold, Rook buries his fangs in Joseph’s neck, piercing the skin. The first taste is better than anything Rook has ever had in his mouth. His cock throbs in agreement, suddenly even harder than before. 

Joseph must agree too because he bucks against Rook, gasping and stiffening again. 

“Rook!” 

Rook’s only response is to keep pulling Joseph’s blood into his mouth, his hips twisting and pumping up into Joseph’s ass without pause. He’s definitely going to do this again. He can’t think of the reasons why he tried to deny Joseph’s advances before, they have blurred into meaningless existence, somewhere in the past. 

“Rook!” Joseph calls out to him, the urgency apparent in his voice. His hand finds the back of Rook’s neck, keeping his mouth in place. Already Joseph feels like he is on the verge of another orgasm, trembling in Rook’s arms. 

Instead of slowing it down, Rook keeps feeding, keeps fucking, over and over, and over, again, and again. 

Joseph comes, a full blown shudder wracking his body, even as he tries to simultaneously push Rook’s face further into his skin and fuck himself down on Rook’s cock. He rides Rook jerkily, uncharacteristically shameless, passion making his need uncontrolled. Rook wants to experience that a million times over. 

It ends too soon, Joseph slumping back against Rook’s chest, breathing heavily as he does. That forces Rook to stop feeding then, but he doesn’t mind. He licks at Joseph’s neck, at the holes he’s made there and the droplets of blood still seeping out. He slows his thrusts down too, mindful of his own pleasure. 

“God already gave me this,” Joseph says softly then, referencing Rook’s question from minutes ago, “He gave me you.” 

Rook growls at him, strictly on principle for that choice of words. 

“I’m not yours,” he says, firm, almost losing his rhythm. Joseph is still too warm, too tight, feels too good inside. 

It won’t be enough to sway Rook, he’s not that easy to convert.

Joseph twists his hips in response, a rolling motion that makes Rook moan despite himself. 

“You are.” 

Rook wants to argue again. He isn’t. He can’t and won’t be a part of the madness that is Joseph’s cult. He’s proven as much since he came here and started pissing all the peggies off. ‘You’re wrong,’ Rook wants to say.

But under Joseph’s continuous, _sinful_ grinding he arches up and comes instead, spilling into Joseph’s heat for what feels like hours. His groans resonate in the quiet around them, Rook finding himself unable to stop them. 

When Rook’s orgasm fades away, he guides Joseph up and off of his length. His seed trails down Joseph’s thighs slowly in front of him, a mark of their relationship taking a new turn. Rook stares too long and Joseph catches him at it, shifting slowly away, letting Rook admire the view.

They clean up as much as they can with the limited supplies they have around, Rook taking care not to baby Joseph. 

Before he turns to leave, Joseph stops him with a hand on Rook’s arm. “Will you come again next week?” 

Rook gives a nod of affirmation, ignoring the satisfied curl of Joseph’s lips. 

Joseph is hot; he’s Rook’s unlikely blood donor; he’s the best lay of Rook’s life - vampire or otherwise. But if he thinks he owns Rook already, he’s got another thing coming.


End file.
